User blog:InquiringMind/Zynga's White Page of Rage
Once upon a time, there lived (in what is now a white cloud of smoke) a Mafia Wars Princess by the name of Tessa Blue. Tessa was part of the not too large, but not so weak, † ΪηνϊҫϮμS † Clan. Ancient tales tell of her maniac status and denote how she fought daily against fearless enemies and hierarchy moguls in a well renowned kingdom called Zynga. renowned for their relentless attacks upon their (once) like minded warriors who faithfully supported their kingdom of pixels. Droves of foreigners overstayed their Visas, while others rushed to the battle on The American Express, and Masters of cards gambled their way across dangerous terrain, and all, with a minute hope of partaking in the battle and to receive just reward for all their efforts. Tessa stood firm in the face of fear and death as she battled endless revolving revolvers. Never once rebelling, she painstakingly refreshed whenever commanded to do so; she never held a grudge, and was always quick to forgive when kingdom tyrants of Zynga stood on the front lines flailing signs confessing their 'errors' while chanting 'we're sorry!' Zynga's Captains of the Guard, with taunts and jeers, unleashed pestilence and bugs upon unwary souls plaguing them with megabytes of horror! Franticly, warriors near and far gripped an even tighter hold on their weapon only to find that their weapons had been sabotaged by evil Zynga gods, and no amount of clicking was able to save them from certain death, but in the heat of the battle, Tessa kept fighting the good fight. Seated on her throne in New York, she single handedly took down a mass of corrupt politicos in Cuba, much to the displeasure of Zynga's army, mind you. So much so, they shipped poor Tessa Blue off to a frigid Moscow, where overcoats were found far and few between. Weapons were scarce, but that didn't stop ole Tessa Blue, she soon found her way into a lucrative trading business. That, and the posters she plastered all over the alley walls (where she made her humble abode) begging for cars, blades and ships, had her well armed with high caliber weaponry in no time. Shortly thereafter, Tessa prospered enough to move from the cold dark alley to a custom built mansion, where she showcased her memorabilia, medals, and a rare Matryoshka Doll Collection, and dined on Faberge Eggs at posh dinner parties. Rumor has it (and you didn't hear it from me), she drank Vodka drinks until she woke hunched over her golden throne she had shipped all the way from New York (not a pretty picture). Sadly enough, this caused great wrath amongst Zynga gods, and they vowed revenge. So, this is where my little saga comes to a halt. Our dear beloved warrior princess,Tessa Blue... was last seen high upon a cliff, 487 levels above the sea, where now hovers nothing more than a white fog of smoke, which (to this day) has been coined by tourists as 'The White Page of Zynga's Rage'. Yes, methinks Zynga gods feared for their lives, and felt the urgency to stop her before she made her way to Bangkok! After being unable to log into my Mafia Wars' account for nearly 8 days, the angry Zynga gods finally gave up the fight and returned it to some form of normalcy. Although, I am still unable to do Moscow jobs; I cannot help on Moscow job assists in my updates, and I cannot click on Moscow assists in my Facebook live feed, because I am quickly whisked off to a white page, and that is just much too scary a sight for me.